This invention relates to a leaf blower having particular application to a fan device mounted to a deck which includes wheels for movement over the ground. Leaf blowers are commonly used lawn care items which take the form of electric and gasoline-powered blowers either carried by the user or mounted upon wheels and guided over the ground by the user. Examples of wheel-mounted blowers which are guided over the ground are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,675,660 and 4,118,826. Such blowers have the air flow directed through a nozzle-type opening adjacent to ground level.